Chances: TFIOS
by crazyshay77
Summary: The Fault in Our Stars fics... compilation of one-shots... Taking chances, leading to your destiny, fate sealed in the stars... -crazyshay77-
1. Beautiful Mystery Girl

_**Beautiful Mystery Girl**_

"Yes!" I yelled triumphantly, looking at my now dead character. MISSION FAILED, the screen blared. But in my mind, it wasn't a failed mission. I saved these people a few seconds of living, and that's more than most people can have. "You are welcome, family of hostages."

Isaac, on the other hand, was not as ecstatic about my victory. "Damn it, Gus!" He chucked the controller onto the couch beside him. "Why? You just had to jump in front of the bullet, we were so close to winning!"

"Temporarily having time to live is better than having none at all."

Isaac just sighed.

"Do you want to put in a movie instead?" I suggested when he didn't respond.

He checked the time on his watch and shook his head. "I can't, I need to go to Support Group soon."

"Alright, I guess I should head home since you're leaving."

I shut off his TV then headed outside with Isaac.

"You can come, if you'd like," he said. I leaned against his car and thought about it. I didn't have much to do, anyways. And who knows, maybe something good would come out of it.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. Isaac jingled his keys, tossing them up and down as he headed over to the driver's side.

When the keys were in the air, I snatched them and asked, "Can I drive?"

He took them back and laughed. I didn't recall saying anything funny. "Not a chance. Last time you almost crashed my car." Okay, so my driving needed some work. A lot of work. But I had my license, didn't I? Obviously a Cancer Perk, but...

"Come on, please?" I begged. "I'm in a driving mood, I've been crammed inside all day."

"Nope," he answered simply. "If you want to drive, take your own car. I want to drive while I still can, Gus."

A wave of sympathy passed through me. "Sorry. That'll sucks, not being able to drive. Or see, for that matter." I paused a moment before continuing. "But I still want to drive. I'll just take my own car and meet you there."

Isaac rolled his eyes, but told me the address.

Just before driving away, he yelled, "See you in the Heart of Jesus!"

What?

:-:-:-:=_Chances_=:-:-:-:

So he was speaking in the literal sense.

Cancer Support Group was held in a church built in the shape of a cross. Specifically, the basement, and right in the center where His heart would be. Literally in the Heart of Jesus. Huh.

I was beginning to feel quite bored, sitting uncomfortably in a small plastic chair. Isaac was chatting with a younger boy and I didn't want to interrupt. I was not in the mood to speak with that older man near the front of the room, either, who on first glance gave the impression that he still lived under his parents' roof. He was the only adult here, so I could only assume he was the one who led the group. If he was, I began to doubt how effective this Support Group could actually be.

Instead, I busied myself by observing the people coming in. Some took the stairs, others arriving by way of the elevator. Those taking the latter were giving somber looks, like seeing a wounded puppy limp into the room. I think I understood why. The elevator was a sight of weakness, of nearing death; you would take the elevator if you did not have the strength to take the stairs.

Then a girl entered wheeling in an oxygen tank. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for reasons I could not place yet. Perhaps it was because of the T-shirt she was wearing of a band I used to like. Possibly the fact she traveled via the staircase even though taking the elevator would have been easier. So she was strong despite her condition. Whether it was that she was physically strong, or just mentally strong, I had already gained some respect for this girl.

Or maybe because it was her beauty. Her hair was cut short, framing her delicate face, and her eyes were a deep brown. Her aura was different from most biting it from cancer, with a sense of empowerment and acceptance. She was beautiful.

But that wasn't the reason. Part of the reason, definitely, but not in its entirety. Taking in her slightly puffed cheeks and pale skin, side-effects from cancer, it all clicked in my mind. She bore a resemblance to my last girlfriend, Caroline Mathers. I wasn't too thrilled to get a glimpse of Caroline to tell you the truth.

A feeling of guilt washed over me immediately after I thought that. After all, there must have been a rule against insulting the deceased.

Still, she seemed different from Caroline in more ways than one. I was intrigued to get to know this beautiful mystery girl.

I hoped that I would get my chance to eventually.

* * *

**And we all know he did get his chance. **

******Augustus Waters is (-was...*sobs*) a complex person. Writing in his POV was pretty difficult, but I decided to undertake the challenge. This is kind of chapter one in his perspective, I guess, and it is nowhere near perfect Augustus quality. But I tried. It's not the best since my thought process was kind of scattered- my thoughts were stars I couldn't fathom into constellations...**

**Reviews, maybe?**


	2. Taking Chances With Fate

_**Taking Chances With Fate**_

Do you believe in fate? I always have. Some form of fate, at least. A sense of destiny in a way. I had always liked to believe everything happened for a reason, that even small things would add up to some greater purpose.

In that mindset, I suppose I was whacked with the cancer stick for some greater reason. That although my time is limited, I would achieve something worthwhile during my time here.

While everything does happens for a reason, a person needs to actually make decisions to work towards their aforementioned destiny. Taking chances will alter your fate, for better or for worse.

For me, I took a chance with a certain Augustus Waters. I let him into my life, and I into his. Even with the risks, the grenades, the complications, the sad possibilities. We took it even with knowing what could scar us both eventually. After all, my time had an expiration date, and his was an endless round of Russian Roulette. That is, until it finally ended.

I will never regret having Gus in my life. We worked well together, our fates sealed in the stars. Taking that first step led us on our journey, together, from our start to his finish.

But I know this wasn't it for us. Augustus still impacts lives, here on Earth and up above. I'll be sure to never forget him, and I won't be the only one. Up in Heaven or whatever afterlife there is for him, he probably already made everyone else there rethink their lives metaphorically in the way he does.

And me? Well, I'll live like there is no tomorrow. Ever the cliche, but it's true. There might not be a tomorrow for me. My last day could come next week, or Phalanxifor could pull me through another year. Until then, I'll do what I can. Did the thought of dying worry me? Of course it did. But I think it'd be best to ignore it.

God knows that's what everyone else does.

* * *

**I decided that I would make this a compilation of TFIOS one-shots. None of them are related, they're all separate ideas. But they all fit with the theme of fate, chances, etc. **

**Take a chance with your fate and leave a review! :)**

**PS. Did any of you notice that quote reference at the end..?**


End file.
